Hushabye
by ShadowWeasel
Summary: Love comes in many forms. Some the shape of hearts. Others the color of blood. Mine the noise of damnation. I carved us this world. For us. No more Sonic, no more distractions. Just you. Just me. Hushabye, Rose. Hushabye.
1. Chapter 1

**"Why don't you love me?"**

Breathless. Raw. Burning.

**"I'm so much better than him..."**

The knife twisted its way into my hand. Bone scraping. Palm bleeding. Mouth screaming.

**"The choice is so... so... **_**simple**_**."**

Agony peaking. Heart pounding. Wrists throbbing. Tears streaming. Darkness closing...

There was the sharp retort of flesh against flesh as the back of his hand connected with my face. The noise of my skull rattling against the brick behind me was deafening. His eyes flared crimson in the black before me.

**"Don't go to sleep."**

His breath was hot on my neck. The blade was cold against my throat. There was the sensation of his tongue on my face. He loved tasting me.

**"It's not bedtime yet."**

Then his mouth was flush with mine. Fangs biting. Lips bleeding. Temperature rising. His tongue travelled the circumference of my mouth, running along my dry, cracked lips. Then he smiled a wicked smile that gleamed hellishly white in the abyss of his basement.

"_Wh-..._" I struggled to speak. To scream. To tell my friend to stop whatever the hell he was doing. "_Why are y-you... doing this_?"

He looked at me like it should have been obvious. Like it should have made so much sense to me. Like it was easy to figure out why he was torturing me.

**"Because I love you."**

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Sobbing. Weeping relentlessly. Eyes charred from lack of light. Throat singed from dehydration. Heart broken by the man I might have once called friend.

His fingertips brushed my chin lightly, tilting my head up to face him. I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, but he forced me to gaze in his direction anyway. For a split-second, I thought I saw his face flicker.

Regret. Pity. Sanity.

But it quickly warped back into the twisted, sadistic grin I had come to know and fear.

Pleasure. Bloodlust. _In_sanity.

Then he leaned close to my ear. His lips brushed the lobe softly, sending chills down my spine and shivers through my soul. A goodnight kiss.

**"Hushabye, Rose. Hushabye."**

* * *

><p>I closed the door behind me, sealing her within the bleeding darkness. My hands were drenched with blood, I noted sourly as I watched the wet substance drip loudly onto the tile below. Red on seafoam. Nauseating.<p>

I marched to the kitchen sink and turned the faucet on. The echoing ring of water splashing against the plastic bowl rang in my ears and, for a moment, tuned me out of reality.

_What the hell am I doing?_

I gazed down at my bloodstained arms, carefully examining each scarlet fingertip. My heart thudded quietly in my chest, pounding in my brain. Tongue extended. Mouth followed. Without thinking, I methodically began to lick my fingers clean of her precious juices.

_What the _hell _am I doing?_

**"S-..."**

My ears twitched at the sound of her angelic voice. Tired and frail.

**"Sonikku..."**

Temper flared. Muscles tensed. Blood pounded.

She was here! With me! Didn't she get it? _I _was her everything now. I alone carved this realm for her and I, and I purposefully excluded that blue bastard she called a hero.

My fingers trembled when I unwittingly picked up the knife. Still coated in a thick layer of her blood. I lapped it up and cleaned its surface to perfection.

* * *

><p>The door flew open and crashed against the wall. His silhouette glowered down at me from the top of the stairs. The god of my hell.<p>

The blade glinted in the dim, amber light of his kitchen lamp, casting ghastly beams of orange into my sensitive eyes. My heart dropped abruptly into my stomach and my legs and arms went cold. _He heard me._

The dagger twirled gracefully in his fingers as he approached my helpless form. His eyes scanned my body and ravaged every square inch, raping whatever he had not yet cut.

**"Bedtime was supposed to be... God, fifteen minutes ago."**

I whimpered softly and pleaded for mercy as he kissed me forcefully. The edge of the knife ran gently along the curves of my breasts.

**"But we can stay up late. If you really want to."**


	2. Chapter 2

The heat of the noontime sun on the back of my neck. The chill of vanilla ice cream on my tongue. The familiar sound of laughter bubbling up from my throat at the sight of my friends enjoying themselves.

* * *

><p>The searing pain of golden sunlight beating against my brow. The tightening, inflamed feeling in my pants as she licked her ice cream. The noise of my fangs grinding together as she glanced longingly at Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p>The get-together had been a wonderful idea. It was great seeing all my friends again after so long.<p>

* * *

><p>Going to that reunion was a shitty idea. It was hell on my nerves to see her again after so long.<p>

**"Hey, Shadow."**

My heart scraped at the bars of my ribcage ravenously when she spoke. The knife in my jacket suddenly gained the weight of a thousand anchors, and it flared with the heat of one-hundred suns. _Don't come any closer._

* * *

><p>I walked over to Shadow without a care in the world. It didn't bother me that he looked a little more tense than normal. It didn't concern me that he was grasping at the collar of his jacket frantically, like he was choking on something. I didn't even notice the bulge of the knife in his coat-pocket.<p>

Instead, I gave him a friendly hug from behind, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and grinning at him warmly. I felt the lump in his throat when he swallowed.

**"Amy."**

* * *

><p>My brain pounded in my head. Blood surged through my veins like a rushing river of red. Her delicate, soft fingers danced tantalizingly close along the edges of my mouth. I doubt she knew how easy it would've been. I could've taken her there. How I wished I had. The taste of her flesh in my mouth. The feel of her hands as they fought and writhed against my will.<p>

It was so wrong.

**"Whatcha' doing over here? All by yourself?"**

But it felt so _right._

* * *

><p>He abruptly stood from his seat, almost knocking me over as he did so. I backed away hesitantly when he looked at me. Deep, dark crimson sparks that bled a disturbing aura. Something inside them seemed to speak to me. Voices. <em>Run while you still can, <em>one screamed, begged. _Follow me, _said the other, beckoning softly.

I watched in confusion as Shadow marched away, storming into the restroom. One of those public buildings in the corner of the park. The kind marked UNISEX in blaring white letters. The kind that have locks on the doors. The kind with that weird wire-mesh stuff on the inside of the windows, so that no matter how much you claw and tear and rip away with your hands, you can never escape.

But I followed him anyway.

Maybe I thought there was something wrong with him. Maybe I thought he was sick, and he needed help. Maybe I thought I could be the one to help him. Of course, when he closed the door behind me, when the terrifying sound of the lock sliding into place echoed through my ears, when the stench of dirty tile and rust and sex burned my nostrils, I thought otherwise.

* * *

><p>She followed me! Like a sheep to the slaughter. My heart beat heavily against its bony prison, smashing against my ribs. The cool steel of the knife felt like ice in my palms as I drew it from the darkness.<p>

Her jade eyes lit with sudden understanding. Terror. Horror.

**"S-Shadow?"**

Lips trembling. Body quivering. Helpless in my grasp. I had to act quickly.

I shoved my body into hers, pressing her into the dingy wall and pinning her there. The contours of her flesh fit beautifully in my own. The singeing sensation of her breath on my face stung my eyes, but I kept them wide open as I worked.

* * *

><p>I clenched my eyelids shut and reeled my neck backwards, straining to back away. Struggle. Fight. Survive.<p>

His breath burned the nape of my neck, and the icy end of the knife trailed towards my shirt collar. I felt the material begin to tear as the blade pressed downward. My heart thudded loudly in my chest. Like gunshots firing at something that just wouldn't die.

"I'll... I'll scream," I threatened, barely above a whisper.

He seemed to consider that for a moment.

My skull collided with the wall behind me with a sharp crack that resounded in horrific harmony through my head and spine. I felt blood trickle from my lip as the world around me faded and spun and froze. The cold darkness seeped into my eyes and pried them open even as I fell into a terrible coma.

* * *

><p>My legs quivered and my chest heaved as she collapsed to the ground before me. <em>You idiot!<em>

I looked at her uncertainly, searching her immobile form, waiting for movement. I didn't breathe and neither did she. _You're imagining things. She's just unconscious._

I knelt beside her and pressed two fingers to her throat, turning her over and onto her back. Felt for a pulse. **Bump... bump. Bump... bump.**

_Thank God. She's alive._

My fingers trembled as they traveled up her torso, silently tracing the sloping range of her virgin body. The sound of our hearts beating sent shrieking rings through my skull and sent shivers down my spine. Her heat glowed from her skin and warmed my cold and dead hands. Never before had I witnessed such angelic beauty... no, such perfection as this.

With the ball of my thumb, I wiped the corners of her smooth lips. The white of my glove was stained crimson with her juices. My tongue instinctively reached out for a taste. Delectable.

I knew then that we were meant to be. It was destiny that her blood be intertwined with mine. The collision of our flavors... the clawing and tearing of our souls... the falling and burning in the hellfire that is love.

* * *

><p><strong>"Let me share my pain with you."<strong>

The locking of his basement door.

**"Let me taste your life-giving waters."**

The locking of iron shackles around my wrists.

**"Let us bathe in the flames of eternal damnation."**

The locking of my soul inside of his.

**"Hushabye, Rose. Hushabye."**


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke to the hellish sensation of endlessly plummeting into eternal darkness. My body jolted at the soft touch of velvet bedsheets where there should have been the white-hot prodding of Satan's pitchfork. Quills slicked with cold sweat. Heart hammering against my ribcage like an automatic shotgun.

_Just a dream._

I licked my lips nervously and tasted salt and sweat instead of her sweet blood. My throat was charred with dehydration and night-terror. Cold, blue light gleaming through the blinds illuminated my bedroom in an icy, violet glow. Amy Rose's silent weeping had warped into exhausted, wounded snoring.

_Just a damned dream._

Heart falling. Skipping several beats. Icicles of sweat running like a rushing river down my neck and spine. I could barely hear my thoughts above the injured noise of the girl trapped in my basement.

_A goddamned nightmare._

Why did I have to love her?

* * *

><p>I choked awake, coughing and gagging on dry blood as I blurred back into existence. My eyes flickered in the darkness. I swore I saw the promise of freedom in the cold, alien moonlight that bled into the cellar from the window above me.<p>

It was a tiny glass rectangle to my right. My wrists, chained above my aching skull, throbbed to the point of such agony I could no longer feel. Lukewarm rivers of maroon life-liquid oozed from my raw skin and dripped in near-silence down on my head. The cool, indigo-white light shone traces of almost invisible moonbeams in the blood. I felt the tears flowing without my permission.

_Why, Shadow?_

* * *

><p><em>Why do you love her?<em>

I refused to listen as I rose from my slumber. The knife was lying dormant atop my dresser, and I was forced to confront my reflection in the mirror before me. The devil's bloodthirsty eyes stared back at me. Hard.

_Answer the question._

I ignored the Lord of Flies' demand as I equipped the crimson-encrusted blade and gazed blankly into its silvery edge. The graying, azure light of the moon glanced off of and into the mirror's gaze. Beelzebub wouldn't turn away, though. He glared deep into my damned soul and asked once more.

_Answer the goddamned question._

I met his inferno-stained eyes. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. Then I saw his fangs emerge from the chasm of his maw. Hellishly white and gleaming in the endless abyss.

_Is it the color of her blood?_

I watched him twirl my dagger between his fingers. His evil smile widened as he extended that viper-like tongue and licked the length of the knife, tasting her beautiful juices.

_The stench of her fear?_

His insanity-stricken irises shimmered with sadism as he pulled his arm back, like he would hurl the knife into my skull.

_The euphoric penetration through her heavenly skin?_

I screamed in terror and fury and yanked the blade from the devil's hand and plunged it deep into his black heart. Sickly, colorless waves of blood exploded into my eyes and blinded me. When I regained my vision, I blinked until I realized what I had done.

My fingers sliced to ribbons, blood raining from my palms, I saw the mirror shattered to pieces before me. The man I had thought the devil was only my reflection. And he was grinning at me from ear-to-ear as I noticed I had licked the knife clean of Amy Rose's blood.

_All of the above._

* * *

><p>The door swung open with a sharp clatter that stung my ears and caused me to flinch away in cowardice. Shadow stood atop the stairs, staring down at me with those scarlet orbs full of desire and bloodlust. He had a smile on his face like he was quietly amused by my fear of him. So funny.<p>

**"Morning, Rose."**

He was twisting the knife in his hand as he descended. From his hell into mine. Ours. Dear God, help me.

The blade was at my throat, and I slammed my head into the brick behind me in a desperate attempt to escape. He held me there by a tuft of my pink hair. I knew how much he enjoyed feeling it by the way his fingers combed through it as the seconds passed.

* * *

><p><strong>"P-please..."<strong>

Her tiny, whispering pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as I stroked her luxurious fur. The knife ran mindlessly and aimlessly along the graceful slope of her neck.

I gently kissed her trembling forehead. Just the two of us. I brushed the hair from her eyes, relishing in her teary, lime-green gems.

* * *

><p><strong>"Are you thirsty, my little flower?"<strong>

The ice-cold water bottle seemed miles away in his demonic grip. Taunting. Flaunting. Damn you.

I jolted upright and struggled to take it from him. Without hands. It didn't work.

Shadow sneered evilly at me.

* * *

><p>She hadn't had a drink in... God, what day was it? I almost snickered at the thought. I unscrewed the cap of the bottle and let a few crystalline droplets fall into my mouth. Then I offered some to her. Holding it above her. Her dim eyes widened and followed the water. Like a dog after a morsel.<p>

"I wanted to talk, Amy," I told her as I let the water rain placidly down upon her.


End file.
